Not A Happy Ending
by KiiroDesu
Summary: When will this battle end? Will there be peace at the end too? And most of all, where's my alliance!
1. Who Knows?

**Not Happy to End**

**Chapter 1 – Who Knows?**

**...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this; character, place etc., It belongs to Ntreev & KOG, but I only got their character once in a while for further fictional use. :))

Note: Minors only, (XD) it wasn't intended for adults and childish-like stuff. More on tragedy and romance. Some were gore and chilling on the upcoming next chapters yet; please enjoy. :)

* * *

**...I won't give a damn... Not for her, no... I'd prefer to be alone than to be with her... **

She's freaking annoying, and I dislike _her_ for _her_ attitude. If that's the case, I'd rather die mercilessly in this mission, most likely to fail rather than I'd be **with her**...

"Not a chance," Knight Master told **me**. "I've sent you all in pairs. You _must_ follow, Ronan."

"Uhhh. I hate it. I hate you all!" I just said in annoyance. If I am not away a few days before, truly I had picked up Lire for sure. But nah, Knight Master's mood was quite wavy these past few days so she's—outta mood for giving me a chance. Crazy. Just crazy. I hate this.

We were about to leave for the given quest, when Jin approached me.

"If you did something to my girlfriend that I wouldn't like, huh. You're gonna end up beaten up like eggs in the morning." He taunted. How Funny. It's like he scared me out of my wits!

Then Lire came by, saying; "Wish you luck, Abyss." And then she kissed me. Err... I wasn't expecting that. I kissed her back. Then, being called, she broke away.

"Eh, come on guys! There's no time for romance!" Arme shouted. Uh. I think she's boasting only because her pair was Lass. Great. Just great!

We traveled far, from southwest to far north. I wasn't that excited. I was doomed to death. The bad part is; she keeps singing—_maybe all afternoon?_ I was getting sick and tired from hearing it.

"Will you please shut your pie hole? Please, I'm a quiet person and I don't want anything or any person to mess up with!" I said. She shrugged, and pranced along the way, and felt like she rules. I was getting crazy. I was sick. I was disgusted. Unfortunately, I have nothing to do. If I quitted the quest, I'd be stranded on the training grounds within two months—without sleeping on my very own room.

* * *

Within these three months in Achaemedia, I'd still be happy, despite the cold climate and unsteady weather. With Lass, we traveled merrily and without hesitation. I just broke the silence and talked.

"Umm, since when did you and Ronan had known each other?" I asked, curious.

"Ronan? Since I moved into Grand Chase, and adjusted within twenty-seven days, that is. I knew him, and we became great friends, and much better, we're alliances." He said cheerfully, without a doubt.

"Oh," I said. "It's a nice thing you have an alliance," I said, smiling.

"What about you? Any alliances?" he asked me. I thought about someone, but I can't tell him.

"M-me? Oh, of course, it was Amy." I just lied. Amy was the worst—worst name I had ever lied to my own boyfriend. We never became good friends either! I just don't know why she erupted on my mind.

"Okay." He nodded. "I think Amy is great, but she lacks in potential power. She's high in spirit, but I doubt her power and skills." He said. Quite enough for underestimating her capacity in fighting.

We walked further, and found camp one. Two pairs were already there; Sieghart and Mari, and then Lire and Ryan. We were the third who just arrived.

"Attendance everybody," Knight Master said, waving a long list of hers in the air.

"Eh? I'm supposed to do that, Knight Master." I suggested. I just thought, Knight Master's job is way too bad—she hasn't got any sleep yet since the last three days. Or so I thought. I just wanted to lessen the burden she had.

Soon enough we're already here and we're all set to fight. Only, there is a night were Knight Master will pick one of us to lead on a certain mission, and I hope it wasn't me. I hate being a leader. There was one time that; I fail at leadership. I suck at it.

Anyways, here comes Ronan and Amy, who seems tired, and came lastly.

"Heya everybody!" Amy greeted. I don't know she's got so much energy stored. She's too cheerful.

"Alright," Knight Master started. We were about to go picking leaders. "First we have to know if there are any volunteers. Well, anyone could be, but I'm choosing a certain person with such initiative and great intellect to lead the team on. Okay, so, any volunteers?" she said. I really don't feel like one but, I felt a little uncomfortable when Ryan raised his hand. I could see Lire's face in disgust.

I just thought "Ryan! Was going to be the leader of the first mission? Yuck!" I remembered the last time he was elected as an officer of a mission. He really sucks at giving out orders, and he abuses his rank. In short he was taking it for granted. He just wanted power and authority. I hate him.

"Eh? Ryan? Are you sure about your volunteerism? I just don't think the job will suit you—"Lire said.

"And yeah, Knight Master won't allow you to be one." Ronan said. Knight Master stood up.

"I'm not allowing you, Ryan." She said. Whew.

"Oh come on! I want to be a leader—just this once!" he protested.

"Once? You've been given out many chances but you didn't take it too seriously!" Knight Master said.

"Okay, nobody else volunteered so we have to do a vote. Who _will_ vote for Lass?" she said.

"Huh?" I heard Lass said. Probably he wouldn't want to be a leader. I guess so.

"Knight Master? I'm not capable of doing that, so..." He said, protesting, too.

"Well then, for Elesis?" Three of them raised their hands. And well, the voting goes on. It really took time since we had a long night. And guess who won? Yeah, Mari and Ronan had a close fight, but I voted Ronan so...He won. And there are no regrets. No doubts and complaints. Everything will go well too.

"Me? What—I can't—Am I supposed to—No, you can't do this guys," he said.

"If you can't be, who else does? I mean, as I have seen, nobody wants a title. But one should be a lead. Take it please, do not hesitate. So, everyone, prepare for sleep, we are going to wake up and travel early in the morning." Knight Master ordered.

* * *

I think it wasn't going to be easy for Ronan. I passed him by the camp; as I, looking for firewood to warm the night. He was staring at the dark starry sky, sitting on the tall green grasses of the earth.

"It's not a big deal." I said.

"What big deal?" he said, maybe, surprised to see me there.

"You know, that you are chosen as the leader of this mission. It's not bad after all," I replied.

"Well," he said, standing. "I really don't feel like being a leader. It's not in my blood, you know."

"Me neither." I said as I gathered the twigs that were scattered. I wasn't expecting him to answer me like that. Well, I was expecting a little bit—more mature answer, I guess? Or is it just me? Whatever it was, it was none of my concern.

"What do you feel?" I asked him.

"I just feel glad that the team was happy to pick me, but me myself don't understand what I'm feeling right now." He said.

"Don't worry. Be calm. Chill, Okays?" I said, ready to leave.

"Right. I'm going back to camp." He said as we parted ways. I felt something was bothering him. Like, it wasn't him after all. But, who knows, right? He may be only adjusting in this place. But either way, yeah. I may be tired too...

* * *

"You know what? I'm gonna leave for sure!" I said in annoyance.

"What—Why on earth?" he said, as he throws his hands at the air.

"Coz' you always annoy me! I'm freaking sick of you! I can't really bear it!" I said, getting out of the room.

"Amy!" he said, following me.

"I can't be with you anymore! Goodbye, FOREVER!" words just went out of my mouth. I dunno. But, who wouldn't be mad if your boyfriend was having an affair with other girl? I mean, duh! It's unfair! You gave all and then he seeks out for others? That's freaking annoying!

"W-what's the matter?" Mari asked me as I saw her while I walk briskly outside.

"Oh, what's the matter? I'm asking you, will you be happy if your pesky little boyfriend was having another girl besides you?" I asked, outraged.

"Err, no—why the ask?" she said, putting her glasses on.

"Ask him!" I said as I pointed to Jin, who followed me.

"Wait, I'll explain!" he said. Huh! As if I'm giving him another chance!

Knight Master went out. She maybe had heard our loud conversation. Very loud indeed, there's much intense, too. I could feel the heat.

"What's happening? I told you guys to head back to camp! Why are you still awake, eh? Don't you know what time is it?" she said. Knight Master is the Law. Yeah, I agree with that.

"Well please, stop. Save your raged self for tomorrow. The battle is more powerful than that. Please do not engage in fights." She said. Well, I'm happy we followed, but my anger still welled up inside me. I could really feel it. Anyways, like what Knight Master had said, I'd like to save my energy and power for the coming battle...

* * *

_Dawn._ I woke up and prepared my things. There wasn't so much for me to do, so I just walked and let my thoughts pass. Just like the sun, everybody was up and like me, they prepared too. Ronan, being the team leader, arranged the team so they'll know what strategy they will take. I walked over to them and listened;

"Hold on, I can't follow you, you're too fast." Lire said, while Ryan scratched his head saying _"Never mind."_

Ronan gathered the team so that he could start assigning every one of us a strategy.

"First of all, we need a front line, but since that we're only ten; there should be only two in front, three on the next, four on the next line, and one back-up for buffs and potions."

"I'll go for the back-up." I volunteered. So that the heavy task for him to give wasn't assigned to me.

"But Arme," Elesis said, "You have a wide-ranged type of weapon. Why would you take the last line if you're too much strong for it?" Eh? Protests? I glared at her.

"It is, Elesis. But, we should have two melees to attack from the front, and then, two melees and one long range, then—"Mari was interrupted.

"No, what if, I, Elesis and Jin forms the front line, Lire, Lass and Amy was the second line, which was great for secondary attacks because Amy can give us additional defense, then Arme, Ryan and Mari would be the third, most especially that Arme can give some firebolts and add some combos, so, only Sieghart was left so, you have no choice but to be the back up." Ronan explained. Quite long but, it helped a lot.

"Me? Oh sure! I'd love to be the last. But isn't it more essential for me to be in the front—because I'm the immortal one?" he said. Not again.

"Hey you," Jin said. "Not just because you're immortal, doesn't mean you have to treat us like we're dumb. Hello! For your information, you should be last because your head is too big for the job!" If kindness could have killed, Knight Master would be dead for sure. Because she just let him be that way. I heard that Jin had also fought up with Amy last night. And Knight Master just warned them. The hell with it. We're screwed up. What more if the battle came? We're gonna be dead.

"Uh, stop. Do you still remember your positions?" Ronan said, as if just reminding us.

"Yeah, we do. Can we go now?" Ryan said impatiently.

"Yes, you can go first and die." Lire said sarcastically. That's awful.

"Come," Knight Master said, walking away already. Since the camp that was set had already gone, there is only one thing to do. Go and fight. No turning back now. I have to finish this.

"Let's begin..." Ronan said, as he leads, and we followed.

I'm sure I heard my heart throbbed fast, and I was uneasy of this plan. In this battle, we could die, lose hope, run out of potion, we could lack in alliance power and a little bit of cheering. Maybe I'm just nervous but, I think I can do this. With the help of the team, and our powerful weapons, who else could easily stand our way and defeat us?

After all, who knows, right? We could start a new beginning...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, finally! After Five long days. I had finished this six-paged chappie. Well, I had trouble having an idea for the next chapter. So if you had any ideas, just message it to me..ü

Since there are **LOTS** of activities in our school this month, I don't think I can finish this whole season again. So, please don't expect, but me? I expect the expected. :))


	2. Screwed with Entity

**Not Happy to End**

**Chapter 2 – Screwed with Entity**

**...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this; character, place etc., It belongs to Ntreev & KOG, but I only got their character once in a while for further fictional use. :))

Note: Minors only, (XD) it wasn't intended for adults and childish-like stuff. More on tragedy and romance. Some were gore and chilling on the upcoming next chapters yet; please enjoy. :)

* * *

**...We ran fast. I'm sure that's it. We saw the field where the said 'scouts of Kaze'aaze' will try to defeat us...**

Well, I'm pretty sure we'll win this battle. Even though I saw; maybe, millions of undead and dark mages. I was stunned by Arme's voice. No, I haven't fallen in love with her voice, but at what she said, and the tone of her conversation with me. And, you'll never believe in what she said.

"Can we just- just fall back?" She said.

"Can what? We're not giving up for this!" I said, scratching my head.

"But look! We're only ten, and they were like; ten thousand! We wouldn't have any chance." She replied with such a low voice. I was annoyed.

"What's gotten into you? A minute ago you were high in spirit. Now you lost courage? Oh, come on," I said. Like, I was sarcastic enough to make her bullied.

"Don't try to provoke me, Ronan. I was only telling the truth!" she said, then stomped away. It was like the end of the earth.

"Well, it wasn't me who started it!" I said, pulling her hand. Lass glared at me. He's got demon eyes than I thought. What the hell. He grabbed me by the cloak.

"Get off! You just don't understand why we needed to do this!" I said, as I turned my back on him.

"Are you out of your mind? Aren't you the one who's supposed to lead us to the right way! Not create commotions, moron!" Lass said. Yeah did. He pushed me. I was annoyed to death. I gave him the outcome of my annoyance. He was already bleeding before he could even kill me.

"Wha—hey!" Knight Master pulled us back. I have enough.

"I thought we're here for peace? Why, if you're just acting like school children who likes to get into a fight, then why are we still here! We can just pack away, and get back!" Knight Master said. Now she was mad. I can sense her wild anger. She was as irritated as me.

"Well, please stop. Everything will be fine. No one will back out, nor fall back." Sieghart said, while handing something to Mari.

"He's right. We should get over this." Elesis agreed. Then Knight Master walked over to me and Lass, and locked her stare to us. It's ten times thrilling more than Lass' eyes.

"You two," she said. "As the result of your immatureness, you already had failed the first mission."

It was the end of the earth for me. What? This can't be happening to me!

"B-but, Knight—"Arme said, running in front of me and spoke to her. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have started it."

"But what they did was physical, and yours was only verbal. By the was, I'll talk to you three after this battle." She said. "You're going to receive something you wouldn't like." I was scared. But, I was more disappointed. Why did Arme have to do this thing? Is this scripted or what? I was annoyed.

* * *

I was left with Ronan, and I hate him. He made me feel awful, in front of Arme, and most of all, my social reputation to the guild. And most of all, our friendship was ruined. We haven't spoken to one another since that incident. And now we have to wash the dishes for that. I had gotten a bandage from the earlier incident so, it still hurts because I was the one who will soap those silverwares.

Ronan, you ask? I hated it when he always joins into some conversations, and also messing up with me when I wanted to be alone. The day that I heard some chit-chats about him and Arme, (probably when Amy told me that they were already had an affair with each other) I swear I'd heard myself shout in madness. But, either way, he's still my friend, but I also thought things today weren't the same as yesterday, and we have to move on. I feel confused with that.

"I was sorry." I heard him say, while he wiped his hands dry.

"What?" I said.

"I said I was sorry. I never thought it'll end up right here." He said. I wasn't supposed to talk with him, more specially that I still have given him a fight earlier that morning. I super-hate him and nobody knows. By the way, I never replied to what he said.

"Do you have anything to do besides talking?" I just told him, sarcastically. I bet he's annoyed once again and would cut me again with his sword. But, no. He was calm this time. On the contrary, he just laughed about what I had said. Well, it should be a long afternoon, I thought...

* * *

"What shall we do now?" Amy said, probably losing hope. "My cute Ronan wasn't here because of you! It's your fault!" she said as she pointed her fingers to Arme.

"Eh? In the first place, you have three fingers pointing into yourself, so, it was yours! It's not mine!" she said. What an alibi.

"Eh! But— Get the hell outta my sight!" Amy just said. Heh, look who's guilty. She threw something out of her chu-chu Pandora box that somewhat resembled to—oh yeah right. Cannon.

Her cannons were small, but you can see the destruction it can cause. I glanced back to where it exploded, and I saw a small, deep crater it left. I gawked in disbelief. This was how she was powerful.

"Lire!" I heard Elesis say. She signaled me for line two. I was out of my mind.

"Coming!" I said, as I let out some critical hit, and then backed-up with Sieghart. I was good at this. Soon enough, we had defeated maybe one-hundred and more, they seemed maybe thousands to me. This was tough. And I was going to be tougher, too...

After some time, the battle was over. We were tired, but we had finished our task.

* * *

"One down! Four more missions to go!" I was discouraged when Amy said that. She made me remember that we had finished just one mission—and yet we have four more to go. What a torture. If I nearly died here, on the first one, what more I could do on the upcoming tasks? This is so screwed up.

"Okay people." Knight Master announced. "Great job, everyone." She said, and as she smiled, she held some pouches, a really small one, maybe the size of my palm, and each of us received one.

"The next task was to travel and report. That's a challenge. You need to get away from the camp on our next stop, and then, choose a location, and be there for one week. After that, come back, and tell me what you found out. Let us see if that continent is really mysterious." Knight said, as she handed the bags to us.

"Oh wow, gold coins," Jin said, as he looked inside.

"You needed that for our next continent, and it was a small town. But please, learn to be thrifty," she said.

"I see, for now, what?" I said.

"For now, head back to camp. See you until the next morning." Knight Master said as the team departed and headed back.

As soon as we got back, I saw Lass outside, talking with Ronan. Miracle? Eh, I don't think so I knew it. Since they were long-time friends, they couldn't resist talking to each other. And I was happy about it.

"Heya," Ryan said, waving his hands.

"Uhhh, were here!" Amy said cheerfully, and accidentally knocked Sieghart over.

"Hey, watch out!" he exclaimed.

"You watch out!" she said back. Fights again?

"Hey, I'm tired, please get inside, I wanna rest already!" he pleaded. Amy still stood his way. He got annoyed.

"Oh look who's talking," Amy taunted, trying to provoke him. And the chase happened. Amy ran as if she had never done in her life. And Sieghart just had fun chasing her with his sword in his hand. Boredom, maybe.

I went inside, and put my things down. Since we just camped on a small cottage Knight Master had rented from a town officer, we only have six rooms; and we have to share with a pair. Knight Master was lucky—she didn't have to share with anyone.

Since the pair I picked two days before was Lass, I have no trouble in sharing rooms with him. I mean, we shared almost everything; from secrets, to missions, even his pets and potions, and well, we just developed. I loved the way he writes his poems and other literature. Although sometimes, there was an uneasy feeling for me being with him, I just shun it away and forget everything—but not him. And I love that.

"Knock, knock," came a voice behind the door.

"Come in." It was Lire.

"Hey," she said. "I was just thinking, can I switch my pair for Ronan? I mean, you know I like him."

"Eh? But, Knight Master won't allow you." I said.

"Anyways," she replied, in dismay. But it was unseen because she was always smiling no matter what.

"Well, thanks, I'll be preparing our dinner for tonight." She said, leaving the room.

"Yeah sure," I replied, and smiled. I just put my bag beside my bed and locked the room. I put the key in the pocket of my jacket and went downstairs. I just joined in the conversation.

* * *

"But, I'm sure you'll be there for me, right?" I heard Amy said, while she was holding Ronan's arm. What a flirt. For the whole week I thought she was on with Jin; but what was this? Nah, not my problem, I thought. I just watched them go here and there, but one thing caught my eye; and it was Lass. I forgot to go to him! I hurried outside.

As I walked on the grass, I could feel the light breeze of the wind upon my face, and I think I was lucky. I dunno why, but, I just thought—somehow, I was lucky. That deep inside me, and nobody was lucky in the whole wide world was lucky, except me.

"Welcome back," he said, holding my hand as I was on the grass with him. I was enlightened.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Well, it was fine, except the argument earlier; it was immature and I feel foolish." He explained. Well, I comforted him for that.

"No, well—what sanctions did you get? I mean, are you going for the second mission or what?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I am going to be there—at the second mission, but Knight Master said we already failed the first test and—we only have four to make it up all. She gave us a violation, and a red card." He said, while he laced his hands into mine.

"Oh. Is it heavy for you?" I asked again, feeling insane to ask him lots of questions.

"No, not at all. And in addition she ordered us to wash the dishes that afternoon." He said, chuckling.

I giggled. "Do you have a bag of gold coins too?" I finally said, showing him the bag.

"Oh yes, but, we don't have lots."Lass said."She only gave us something that would be enough."

And then he hugged me. I felt his warmth. It was soft for me. He also enjoyed my company, and my time.

"Hey you two," Ronan said. Amy was still holding her arm.

"Well dinner's ready. What are you waiting for?" Amy said.

"Coming," I replied, and together, we walked in...

* * *

...For years I've been thinking, what if I leave and never come back? It wasn't just a question—it was something that I would rather deal with my entire life. The thought went through me. Not even a single answer entered.

But, one thing is for sure—

Everything wasn't over, and I haven't seen everything yet. Probably, for now...

* * *

Author's Note:

I finished this in one day of 10/10/10. Wow. It's such a nice date, isn't it? Waehahaha. Well, I think I can finish the whole 100-chapter of my 1st fanfic season. Well, see you again soon, (eh?) R&R, I'll keep this up to date. Since I don't know where this story will end, I guess, I'll leave y'all cliffhanged.

-gelai...ü


End file.
